


I need to be wrapped in the safety of your arms, to feel your warm loving embrace

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: So I felt kinda overwhelmed about Tim today.  This just sort of happened.  It was like therapy. So yeah, just some feels really.





	I need to be wrapped in the safety of your arms, to feel your warm loving embrace

I was sitting on the sofa feeling a little down. I couldn't describe the feeling. I was physically  
weak. I just didn't have the energy to do anything at all. I was staring at the wall, far away. I  
needed Tim but he wouldn't be home for another half hour. I was restless and fidgety. I  
needed Tim's arms around me, telling me everything would be alright. I loved him so much  
my heart could barely take it. I felt like it was going to burst out of my chest at any moment. I  
never knew it was possible to feel a love so deeply for someone. He was my whole world. I  
needed him like I needed oxygen.  
The tick of the clock in the living room was so loud as it counted down the minutes til he  
came home. I felt like it was going extra slow, like it was mocking me. I smoked a cigarette  
just for something to do or I'd go mad. Then I smoked another, and another. My head was  
swimming with the nicotine and I curled up on the sofa, my legs under me and I just sat  
there, unmoving as tears started rolling down my cheeks. I didn't even wipe them away. I  
closed my eyes to shut out the pangs of loneliness that were squeezing my heart. I must've  
dozed off, the feeling inside totally exhausting me.  
I woke with a start as I heard the front door open and my heart soared as I heard Tim's  
beautiful voice call out my name. He came through the door and I ran to him and leapt into  
his arms. He chuckled softly as I peppered kisses all over his face and clung to him like a  
child, my legs around his waist. He wrapped me in his arms and walked me through to the  
sofa, sitting down and placing me carefully in his lap. I nuzzled his neck as he rubbed gentle  
circles on my back. He made soothing sounds as he cradled me to his strong, warm frame. I  
felt so safe in his arms. He tucked my head under his chin, kissing the top of it.  
“Baby I love you so much,”  
He whispered as he pulled me close to him. His familiar scent filled me with joy, his words  
making my heart swell. I adored him and I loved how he could always make me feel like  
nothing could hurt me when he was near.


End file.
